Takahashisan's Deal
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: Based on the fic disclaimer. Rumiko Takahashi gives 2 fans the chance to be in her manga as characters, if the can pass a test. Will Mandy and Evelyn be able to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fall in love with them? R&R. No flames. MandyxInu, EvelynxSessh
1. Inuyasha and Mandy

Rumiko Takahashi opened her mail and saw a package with a note. It read:

Dear Takahashi-san,

We'd like the chance to be characters in your manga, InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale. If you could send us Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru as a test, that'd be great. We have also sent you a pound of our special chocolate maple fudge. Please let us know.

Sincerely,

Mandy and Evelyn

"Evelyn, come quick! Takahashi-san sent us a reply!" Mandy said, running into the apartment they shared.

"What does it say?!" questioned Evelyn entering Mandy's room in a rush, her hair in a mess.

"It says...She's sending them to test us! Here, I'll read it.

'Dear Mandy and Evelyn,

I would like to say yes to your generous offer, for I love fudge and any other sweet, tasteful product. I will send Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to you immediately. And I would like to warn you, Inuyasha is not too happy, to say the least. You have 1 year to get them to fall in love with you. If you can do that, you will be put into the series for good. Best of luck.

From,

Rumiko Takahashi' This is great, isn't it?" Mandy said, her voice trembling with excitement.

"Sure is! Maybe you can get Inuyasha to fall for you, eh?" Evelyn said nudging her. "Since I have dibs on Sesshy!" she said in a dreamy voice going all fan girl-ish.

"Yah, but as I know so much about dogs, I doubt I'll have much trouble with Inuyasha. Good luck with Mr. I've-got-an-icicle-stuck-up-my-ass, though. You know how cold Sesshomaru is!" Mandy giggled.

"Hey! I'm sure I can change him," she said folding her arms. "Good luck with the two-timing, stubborn hanyou."

"He is stubborn, I'll give ya that. I know how to soften him up though. The way to Inuyasha's heart is through his stomach, with Ramen. Oh! I better get started on that, by the way." And she ran to the stove and got out a package of Chicken flavored Ramen, which she knew to be Inuyasha's favorite. Just then there was a knock at the door, or more like a constant banging.

"Oh hello! Welcome boys! Please come in and take a seat Sesshy-kun!" Evelyn said, ushering them to sit down. She sat next to Sesshomaru, who was eyeing her suspicously. This is because Evelyn just kept staring at him. 'So dreamy,' she thought. Just then, Mandy came in with the finished Chicken flavored Ramen.

"Inuyasha, do you want your Ramen with or without the broth?" Inuyasha jumped at the sight of Ramen, but he controlled himself at the amused look he got from Sesshomaru.

"Anything is fine with me, wench. Just as long as it tastes good," said Inuyasha, sitting in his chair again. Mandy fixed a bowl, and handed it to him with some chopsticks she had ordered just in case Inuyasha decided to mind his manners.

"There you are, Inuyasha. Would you like anything specific to drink?" She said, gesturing to an array of beverages, all just out of his reach. Inuyasha just shrugged and reached out for his beverage. Every time he tried to make a grab, he didn't quite seem to grasp it and that made him a little frustrated. Mandy smiled and bent over, so that Inuyasha had a good view of her legs and ass. She then picked it up and handed it to him. "There you go, Inuyasha. Give a shout if you need anything, I'm gonna take a shower." And with that she gathered her towels and headed for the bathroom, which had no lock. Inuyasha finished his Ramen in a slurp and drank his whole drink down in one gulp.

"Whoa! Calm down Inuyasha!" said Evelyn. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Wench, where is the bathroom? I need to take a piss!" he complained quickly. Evelyn eyed him suspicously, but pointed down the hall where Mandy was taking her shower.

'At least now I have some time alone with Fluffy,' she thought as she looked back to Sesshomaru.

Mandy heard the door open and then close. Looking through the translucent curtain, she saw Inuyasha drop his pants and lift the seat. Knowing why he was in there, she looked away, but not before she became aroused.

'God, I hope he's having an off night with his nose...' she thought. No such luck, though. He soon finished releiving himself, and took a sniff of the air. Inuyasha smelled the tinge of arousal and he heard the water of the shower just now. He blushed at the sight of the female figure through the shower curtain and couldn't help but admire her curves. He decided he should take a peek inside, for the arousal was too much for his sensitive nose. He slid the shower curtain a little, looking in to see the girl he admired.

'Please don't let him ask to join me, I don't think I'll be able to control myself...' Mandy thought desperately.

"Can I join you?" He asked huskily. Looking up, she saw his face and adorable dog ears.

"Uh, sure Inuyasha. I'm Mandy, by the way." And she moved aside, so that he could come in. He couldn't help but smirk as he stripped off his clothes and entered the tub.

"I'm sure you already know me as Inuyasha," he said examining her up and down. Mandy blushed.

"Inuyasha, I've always thought you were very sexy. It was your ears that first attracted me to you. I'd like to touch them, but only if it's ok with you. I don't wanna force you into anything you don't want..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to say anything more.

"That's what I get all the time with my ears. But since you are so beautiful, I'll let you pet them," he said leaning down a little so she could reach. She very gently stroked his ears, first tentatively, then gently rubbing them between her first two fingers and her thumb.

"I'm not hurting you, am I, Inuyasha?" She asked nervously. Inuyasha did not answer her question because he was quite content from the treatment he was getting. He didn't quite trust his voice, as his face was quite close to her chest and her scent was intoxicating. He felt like he was in heaven. He never let anyone pet his ears before, but she was very gentle and caring. Something rumbled inside his chest though.

'I guess he likes it...' She stopped, so she could talk to him. "Inuyasha, you're probably wondering how I'm so gentle with your ears, right?" Inuyasha looked down at her questioningly, for he had really enjoyed her strokes, but talked nonetheless.

"Why is it Mandy?" he asked.

"I've had pet dogs before, and one of them had ears like yours. She loved it when I rubbed her ears. I had to give her away, though, because we already had 2 dogs. I was also wondering if you'd like to have your hair washed." Mandy replied, her face tinged red from the thoughts fueled by him being so close and facing her. Inuyasha thought she looked adorable while blushing.

"Sorry to hear about your dog, but you have to be gentle with my hair. I've never let anyone touch it that much, but you're an exception." Inuyasha did not know where his kindness was coming from and why he wasn't talking like he usually did, but one look at this girl set his mind blank.

"I promise, Inuyasha." And with this, she very gently began to wash his hair. 'It feels like silk...how does he keep it so luxurious living the way he does?' She thought as she gently scrubbed his hair. "You know, I have a better sense of smell and hearing than most humans. You have a very nice natural scent, Inuyasha. It's relaxing, and I feel at ease around you." She didn't know why she was telling him these things, as she'd never even told Evelyn about Bear. Inuyasha blushed at her confession, but found he was in pure delight, same as when she had stroked his ears.

"I must admit Mandy, I love your scent too. There are only a few people that calm me by thier scent, but I'm glad a girl as beautiful as you is one of them." he said. Mandy blushed crazily at his complement.

"I'm glad you think I'm beautiful. Most people call me ugly. Your ears and hair are so soft. My father never wanted to know me, because I'm a woman. He wanted a son. My mom is nice, though. I'm sure she'd like you. You're hair's clean now, so you can rinse it if you want to. I'm just gonna wash my own hair." With this, she stepped back and began to wash her own hair with her back to him. He turned his head to see her cleanse herself.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Your father is such a fool, but my parents aren't alive either. So you're not the only one with parent troubles." Inuyasha looked sad for a moment, but it disappeared as fast as it came. He grabbed her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So may I assist you?" She handed him her soaped-up bath pouff.

"If you'd please wash my upper back with this, that'd be great. Just be careful with your claws, ok?" She knew if he touched her scalp, she wouldn't be able to control herself and would end up kissing him senseless. Inuyasha agreed to her request and started to rub her back gently and in a slow motion. He was getting more aroused as the time passed while he cleaned her. Hoping her nose wasn't sensitive as his, he sent up a prayer.

'Kami, help me now...' he thought. Finishing with her hair, she turned leaned back and rinsed her hair. Noticing a musky scent, she looked down and saw that Inuyasha's 'little friend' was starting to become hard.

"Inuyasha, is this an uncomfortable situation for you?"

"No, not at all. Why would you say that?" he asked her. She simply directed his gaze to his own hardness.

"That's why." Inuyasha looked down to see what she was staring at and he ended up blushing madly.

"We-Well...I...guess...I'm a little...excited," he stuttered, embarrassed. Mandy also blushed madly.

"Inuyasha, I've never been kissed before. I have no experience in this kind of thing. I'd be happy to kiss you, though. That is, if you want to kiss me..." She said, blushing more with every word, but looked him right in the eyes. Her own eyes glowed with love. Inuyasha was plainly shocked, but what male could resist in an offer of a kiss from a pretty, and may I add, nude girl. Inuyasha coudn't say no. Instead of answering, he kissed her firmly on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. Mandy was surprised, and gasped at his boldness. 'I wasn't expecting this! He's good...what the...?' Inuyasha delved his tongue into her mouth, for he couldn't take it anymore. He tasted her mouth and noted the sweet flavor. He crushed their bodies together to deepen the kiss, acting on the need to be as close to her as possible. Feeling his tongue exploring her mouth, she gave in and shyly ventured her own tongue into his mouth. He had a wonderful flavor. She tilted her head to give him better access, and somehow managed to taste all of his mouth without getting cut on his fangs. Then Mandy began to battle his tongue for dominance. And so began a furious tongue tango. Inuyasha loved a challenge and their tongues danced with the fury of passion and love. He had to admit she was a pretty damn good kisser, for someone who'd never kissed before. Mandy finally let him win, as she needed to breathe. She fondled his ear and opened her eyes to show him she needed to take a breath. Inuyasha smirked cockily, for he knew he would win, and broke the kiss for much needed air. He panted, for that was one of the fiercest kisses he'd ever had.

"Wow," he whispered. Mandy nodded.

"Wow just about sums it up, Inuyasha." Then she looked down and noticed that he had gotten completely hard from thier kiss. This made her arousal spike through the roof. She looked into his eyes and whispered to him, "I love you, Inuyasha. I've never felt this complete with any guy before. On top of that, your happiness means more than my own. Do you feel the same way, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smelled her arousal and her words completely fueled his. His eyes shone with love and happiness. He kissed her and broke it off to answer.

"Yes, it seems I do. I have never felt this much love for a girl ever, not even for Kikyo or Kagome. You are different and I like that and..." He looked down at his hardness. "Seems he does too." Her heart swelled with joy at this.

"Inuyasha, do you love me enough to make me your mate? I will be your mate if you want me to. You need only ask me." Inuyasha gulped with nervousness. He went down on one knee and looked into her eyes.

"Mandy, will you...be my mate?" he asked. "That is if you could accept a hanyou." His eyes shone with hope.

"My answer is yes, I'll be your mate Inuyasha. You shouldn't doubt your worth, because I would have you no matter what. Human, hanyou or youkai, it doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are." With this, Mandy tugged gently on his hands, bringing him to his feet before embracing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears when he heard her answer.

'She said yes!' His heart filled with joy and swelled with love. He picked her up bridal style, wanting to have her right now. "Where is the nearest bedroom koishii?" he asked.

"Inu-koi, the nearest bedroom is my own, and it's just down the hall, 2nd door on the right-hand side." He wasted no time getting there, and set her gently on the bed before kneeling in front of her.

"Mandy, you're a virgin, right?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes shining in concern.

"Yes I am, Inuyasha. I know it will hurt the first time, but I will endure. Make me your mate, my love." With this, Inuyasha started kissing her. He started at her neck and slowly worked his way down to her cleavage. He placed his mouth over one breast and suckled on the nipple, giving it a gentle nip. He slid his hands down to her buttocks and kneaded them as he suckled on her other breast. When he heard her squeal in pure pleasure, Inuyasha placed Mandy on her hands and knees, presenting her firm, ample bottom to him. Slapping her bottom twice, he spread her legs and positioned himself and plunged into her quickly, trying to make the pain as little as possible. Tears sprung to Mandy's eyes, and Inuyasha stilled, scared.

"Should I stop?"

"No, just hold still until the pain passes." Mandy told him. He complied, afraid of hurting her more than was nessesary. Finally, she signaled that he could move.

"You're sure, koishii?" When she nodded, he began to pump in and out of her at a slow pace, caressing her breasts and stomach at the same time. He eventually increased his speed at the sound of her moans of pleasure. They both felt a pressure building inside of them. "Embrace it, koishii, just relax..." Inuyasha urged. She complied, and felt a most pleasurable heat spread through her body. Soon she couldn't stand the pressure and came, her walls clenching his cock with a great force, bucking and pumping in time with him. Her orgasam triggered his own, and he spilled his seed within her, biting down on her shoulder where it joined her neck on the right side. After a couple minutes, his orgasam ended. Another 3 minutes passed, and then he withdrew from within her, licking the small wound he had given her. "I love you, my Mandy, my mate..."

"And I you, my Inuyasha, my love..." With this, Mandy and Inuyasha drifted off to sleep.


	2. Evelyn and Sesshomaru

Chapter 2

Evelyn and Sesshomaru

As Inuyasha and Mandy were doing God knows what, Evelyn was left with her idol, Sesshomaru, in the kitchen.

'Now, how to make him fall for me?' She thought. "So Sessh, how are you doing?" 'Nice one, Evelyn,' she thought.

"This Sesshomaru is missing Rin. She is like my own pup." Sesshomaru said, looking at her. His sorrow showed in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure she misses you too, Sessh. She also thinks of you as a father. Don't worry, I'll try to do my best not to get you too depressed." She showed determination, but she realized how stupid she sounded. She smacked her forehead. Sesshomaru smiled in amusment before starting to chuckle quietly. "Eh?" She blushed red with embarrassment. "So do you want to do anything? Like watch TV, get a soda, go on a date?" She whispered the last part. She put her hand to her mouth and was blushing madly. "Oh, I'm sorry! That sorta...slipped."

"This Sesshomaru began to laugh because you cheered me up. That is a good thing. Perhaps Jaken won't fear my smiles so much now," he said, smiling warmly in her direction before frowning. "What is this, 'date'? Is it anything like courting?" Sesshomaru asked, curious.

"Eh? Oh, no not like, well sometimes. Like that is when two people who like each other a lot and spend time together, like go get food. On these dates, they spend time together and get to know one another. People who usually like someone will ask that person out on this date." She took in a deep breath, giving that defenition was a little hard for her.

"Hn. That is the same as courting in demon terms." He leaned in close to her face. "Are you interested in courting me?" She blushed at the closeness.

"Um...well...well you see...uhh." She sighed at how nervous she was. "Yes I would like to court you," she whispered. "If you let me, though! No pressure or anything! I don't want to cause trouble." You could tell she was nervous. Sesshomaru stood and moved so that he was sitting across the table from her.

"I find you to be a suitable mate prospect. I would certainly allow you to court me. But it is really up to you. If you wish to be courted, I shall court you." Then he streched his legs out under the table. Evelyn found the perfect chance to get closer to him. She placed her feet on his and attempted doing footsies.

"Well I will be very happy if you could court me Sessh." She said with smile. Sesshomaru realized what she was doing, and played back.

"Then consider yourself my courted. I would like to know the name of my courted, if she would like to tell this Sesshomaru."

"Well Sessh, your new courted's name is Evelyn." She was still shocked he was playing back, though.

"Well, then Evelyn. Would you mind if this Sesshomaru kissed you?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"No not at all." She perked her lips a little and leaned in. "I would be very glad." Sesshomaru leaned in and took her chin in his clawed hand before bringing his lips to hers tenderly. He moved his lips against hers for a bit. Then he licked her lips, seeking entrance. She gladly opened up her mouth. 'Is this actually happening?' she thought. 'I'm kissingthe guy of my dreams and now I'm his courted.' She decided to play and sent her tongue in his mouth trying to start a tongue fight. He was surprised at her bold action, but it stirred something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to show her how she made him feel. He started the tongue tango, pleased that she wanted to play. He found that she wasn't willing to submit easily, which excited him. 'Wow...' She had to admit he was damn good kisser. She was starting to get a little excited which did not help her because her arousal was lifting. Then she was surprised to feel something by her leg. He smelled her arousal and it fueled his own.

'What is my bitch doing to me? Why do I never want to leave her side again,' he wondered. Sensing that she would need to breathe soon, he broke the kiss." Why do you affect me like this, Evelyn? I never want to leave your side, and you stir feelings in me I can't name." She inhaled and exhaled for some much needed air.

"I don't know Sessh," She said innocently. "Maybe I'm very tempting or maybe it's love." She smiled brightly as this word was mentioned. "For I am feeling the same way."

"The thought of leaving your side hurts me. I think of losing you, and I want to let my beast forth." He looked her in the eyes. "Would you be this Sesshomaru's mate, Evelyn?" She was shocked at his proposal, but heck, she wasn't going to complain.

"Of course Sesshomaru. This girl would love to become your mate for I'm in love with you." She confessed.

"Is that what this feeling is? Love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why yes, Sessh. Love is what you are feeling now. Not wanting to leave their side, always being with them, never wanting them to get hurt, caring for them. That is loving them." She explained. "Love is very special bond between people." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Please understand that I mean this as a complementary title, Evelyn. I would be so honored to be able to call you my bitch out loud. It is a title that Inu youkai give to females that we love, as our life mate."

"I see," she considered this and looked up with her same smile. "I would be honored to be called bitch by the handome Sesshomaru."

"Well then, my bitch. Shall we?" He said, lifting her so that her butt was resting on his erection. She giggled and her innocent smile turned into a seductive one.

"We shall," she declared.

"Which way to your room, my bitch?" He said with a seductive growl.

"Hmm...it is down the hall where Inuyasha and Mandy disappeared to. Second door to your left," she said. "So let's have some fun." He smiled and before she knew it, he was hovering over her, fully revealed to her eyes. She giggled. "But first I will like to ask. Would you like to have your left arm back for I have that power. Or you could humbly decline if you wish."

"You would be willing to make my body whole again?" He asked, surprised that she would want to do that for him.

"Of course Sesshomaru for I, Evelyn, will do anything for you."

"This Sesshomaru would be honored if you would return my arm to me. I graciously accept your offer, Evelyn." And with this said, he held what remained of his left arm out to her. She used her power and hovered her hands over it while she said a little chant to herself. There was a bright light and what appeared was his left arm which was bare.

"Is that better?" she asked. He looked at it, amazed. It was as if his arm had never been cut off.

"Thank you, Evelyn. Is there anything your people expect to occur before intimacy?" Sesshomaru asked, laying down on the bed beside her.

"Well before intimacy, let's think...Well before the whole entering thing, you have to pleasure the person first."

"Hn, I see." With this, Sesshomaru began to gently kiss down her neck and suckled on her collarbone. He left her collarbone in favorof her breasts, suckling on each one like a newborn pup would." How am I doing, my bitch?" He asked around her nipple.Evelyn moaned with pleasure at the sensation she recieved.

"It feels wonderful mate," she purred. Sesshomaru continued kissing down her body, tenderly nipping every once in a while. Reaching her bellybutton, he kissed around it and dipped his tongue into it. Evelyn squirmed from the treatment, she couldn't get enough of it. Brushing her fingers through his long silver hair that shined on her fingertips and rubbed her fingers along his ears. Sesshomaru groaned at the touch on his ears.

"My bitch wants to be domanant, ne? Not going to happen the first time..." As he said this, he plunged his face into her pubic hairs, inhaling the scent coming from there and starting to suckle on her clit. Evelyn gasped at the sudden contact to her clit. Moaning his name, she rubbed a little more. He definately knew how to pleasure someone. He groaned again, and thrust his tongue into her core, lapping at her. He occasionally growled softly, sending the vibrations into her from his contact on her nether lips. Suddenly, he curled his tongue within her core. Evelyn starting to squirm a little more. She was ready for the final step, but she enjoyed her pleasure. Sesshomaru plunged his tongue in deeper, hitting the sweet spot deep within her. "Cum for me, my bitch, I need to taste your cum..." he said, the words vibrating through her. Evelyn couldn't take it anymore, and screamed loudly as she came in his mouth. Now that he knew she was ready, Sesshomaru slid into her, reveling in her tightness. She cried out in pain as he broke her barrier. Sesshomaru stilled, in her to the hilt. He didn't want to hurt her while he felt pleasure. When she gave him the signal, he began to move within her, slowly at first. He got to the point where her fingers on his ears and body around his got to be too much for logic, and his inner demon took over, pounding into her with wild abandon. Evelyn moaned as he kept hitting her g-spot, and she came again. Her cumming triggered Sesshomaru's, and he filled her with his seed. He pulled out after an ejaculation lasting almost an hour, his penis finally flaccid again. As his orgasam had started, he bit down on her where her neck and shoulder met, making a mark. It had resolved into a glowing blue crestent moon, just like on his forehead. "I love you, my bitch..."

"And I you, my Sesshomaru-sama..." Evelyn replied, falling asleep beside him. As this was said, the four lovers in the house glowed and returned to the world of the manga series, to live out thier days in a world that was so different yet so similar to the one they had just left.


End file.
